Vengence
by AkixYusei
Summary: Michael's story upon waking up in Antigen, and not finding Selene. Lost and confused, he returns to the dreaded building to find a blood pool smelling like his mate. He has sworn to take revenge on those that killed the one he loves most.


**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry. I know it's been a while since I've written anything or updated Beating of Their Hearts, but I assure you, soon you will get something new from that. **

**Now, I've seen a lot of stories from Selene's POV on finding Michael, but never Michael's view on what happened after he woke up and escaped. Now, that's what this is. It's going to be a multi-chapter fic that I hope shall be updated soon. **

**I don't own Underworld**

* * *

When Michael had woken up in the strange place, his gut instinct was for him to run, get away from there as fast as possible. Now, though, as his heart ached and his throat felt clogged, he regretted running off without checking the area from his mate. He didn't wish to go back. Just the thought of returning to that horrid place made his heart race and sent shivers up his spine. Yet, a life without love, without his mate, was even more painful than the fear of returning, so one night, he slipped back into the building.

He noticed that it was abandoned, for a reason he didn't know. He searched the building from top to bottom, and when he got to the parking levels, he smelled it; a sweet, enchanting scent with the slightest hint of death and blood. _Selene!_

He took off towards the scent, but skidded to a stop at the source. Against the wall and on the concrete were dried pools of blood. He could tell that not all of it belonged to Selene, but a lot of it did. His eyes slammed shut, trying to shut out the image of his mate getting this seriously injured.

_Nobody could have survived that much blood loss, even a vampire like Selene wouldn't have made it far without passing out from blood loss. She's dead… _His shoulder's sagged as he walked away from the blood, towards the exit. He had nothing, but something surged within him. If he was unable to save Selene, he would put those responsible in their graves.

He slowed to a stop just before the door and looked up. The pounding of feet on the tile floors above him rang in his ears, and a small smirk made its way onto his face. He crept up the stairs, eyes melting to their signature hybrid black. _Revenge starts now!_

He continued to tread up the steps as his claws extended from his nails. His pale skin darkened to a deep blue, nearly black. His bones cracked and shifted, reforming into a new structure, a more wolf like structure, though still human. He stopped in the doorway and watched the humans, or at least what he thought were humans, as they investigated the building. He believed they were looking for survivors.

He was about to enter when his eyes widened. The potent scent of dogs and the forest, the scent of lycans, rushed up his nose. He growled and ran forward to attack them. They turned to face him and he saw their eyes, causing him to skid to a stop. He found himself staring into eyes that were reflections of his own. This threw him off guard for a moment, which gave the lycans a chance to attack.

Their fangs dug into his flesh and he let out a sharp growl. He shook them off, and turned to face them. He was way outnumbered, five to one. There was only the slightest hint of doubt in his mind that he couldn't defeat them, yet he knew that he was stronger than them.

He snarled at them , baring fangs of his own. He charged at them. His claws tore into their skin, blood pooling out from the open wounds, and running across his claws. Michael stumbled back once he had managed to attack and severely injure the lycans. His breathing was harsh, and blood was dripping from the bites on his neck and scratches that line his back.

He glanced up at the lycans and his eyes widened. Their wounds had already healed and they were charging at him once again. He was still regaining his strength as he took off into one of the rooms and locked the door. He could hear them as their claws scratched at the metallic door, trying to break it down. He slipped to ground, his chest heaving with every breath. Nothing made any sense to him. The whole idea of those lycans being stronger and able to heal faster than him was unnerving to say the lease.

He looked up, still trying to catch his breath. His eyes widened as he saw that he was in an office, around the office were pictures of a little girl who looked a lot like Selene, which black hair and a similar facial structure. He used the wall to help him stand up and he moved over to the desk. His eyes darkened as he noticed the young girl in the picture had a direct replication of his eyes. He picked up what seemed to be the most recent picture and flipped it over. It read: Subject Two, Age 12.

_Subject…two? _He thought, slipping the picture into his pocket and looked around. He hadn't seen anyone that represented this girl anywhere in the building, so that meant to him that she was out there, somewhere. That would be his other objective; revenge for Selene's death and finding this girl. _But first…_

By now, his wounds had completely healed, and he was ready to finish off those lycans. He stood up straight and transformed once again. He walked up to the door and kicked it open. It landed on one of the lycans, and the intense force caused it to snap the neck of the creature. Michael sensed two more lycans running after him and he jumped. He landed on one of their backs and yanked its head off. The other three looked alarmed but continued to attack. With a deep breath, he ran forward and snapped the backs of two of the lycans. The last one stared at him for a moment, and then ran at him. He grabbed it by the neck and pulled it close. He sunk his fangs into its neck and drank deeply.

The dry corpse fell to the ground and he wiped his mouth. _Good to know lycan blood can sustain me just as much as human or vampire blood. _He thought as he strolled out of the building. His focus now was to get out and find his targets.

_I will avenge your death, Selene, that I promise you._

* * *

**Please review and no flames.**


End file.
